Un caramelo a la vez
by Relisher
Summary: Luna Lovegood es una de esas rarezas que de repente surgen de los antojos de la naturaleza. Yo no sé si tú creas en el destino, pero ciertamente, Draco Malfoy no lo hace. Es más, maldice su suerte y aborrece a los estúpidos sentimientos que llenan su mente. Quizás todo sea producto de los torposoplos. Fluff Slow
1. En mi defensa, perdí los zapatos

**En mi defensa, perdí los zapatos.**

❝ Es una chica ilógica, carece de sentido y lleva como bandera sus ruinas. Te lleva a ver el mar con vistas a su mirada, lleva las brújulas enredadas en el pelo y las flores clavadas en el pecho izquierdo. Si vierais cómo se desenreda la vida, os quedarías a contemplarla como a un atardecer, porque si algo tiene son esos pequeños destellos de magia que te hacen querer ser mago todas las noches. Es un espectáculo y tú el espectador de todos y cada uno de sus ajetreos, los aplausos se los da a sí misma. Es una chica que ríe a pedazos, que ama sonando a canción triste, que te abraza cuando ella busca un abrazo, que te dice "ven" cuando en realidad ya va en camino. No sé cómo pueden existir chicas como ella, que son la causa perdida de un imposible, que son la estrella fugaz de la que el cielo ha pasado buscando, que son la antítesis de lo normal y lo formal, que son la primavera descompuesta. Su mejor maquillaje es cuando se ruboriza, cuando la hacen sonreír con cualquier tontería. Sabiendo que hay trenes que jamás vuelven: te arriesgarías el pellejo, la vida, el alma, por detenerlo en la ida. Es ella el tren que sólo pasa una vez en la vida, y lo sabes. Tírate a sus vías y déjate arrollar. ❞

Día uno – En mi defensa, perdí los zapatos.

La brisa frívola de diciembre envolvía al castillo entero como un velo, asegurándose de que el alumnado y profesorado encendieran las chimeneas con premura y se envolvieran en sus mejores sábanas. Sin embargo, había una alumna en particular, que, enfundada con un pantalón a cuadros tres tallas más grandes que ella, y una playera con aspecto ponzoñoso, superaba las adversidades del clima mientras vagaba por las zonas menos pobladas del castillo. Hace exactamente seis horas y cuarenta y siete minutos, había colgado por todos lados carteles que rezaban "Se busca", adornados con una imagen de sus zapatillas más cómodas en la parte posterior.

Esta alumna se llamaba Luna Lovegood, y estaba realmente convencida de que los torposoplos se habían llevado sus preciosas zapatillas rojas. Y este era el día uno, el día donde todo comenzó.

El día en que, por puro antojo del destino, cierto platinado se encontraría cara a cara con la personificación del caos y del desconcierto. Éste hacía gala de una insignia color esmeralda enmarcando su pecho, lleno de orgullo. Si bien era invierno, él pasaba galantemente por los pasillos, como si fuera plena primavera. Si llegaba a pescar un resfriado, probablemente una imagen de su amada madre pronunciando sus muy particulares palabras ("Te lo dije") le atormentarían durante las noches, mientras se sonara los mocos. Pero ni aun así, él se dignaría a ponerse un jersey.

La vio doblar una esquina, con esos inmensos ojos saltones mirando por todos lados, pero no precisamente porque le diera miedo ser pillada. Dudaba de que esa escuálida chica le temiera a algo. Y es que vamos a ver. Todos los seres humanos temen a algo; desde cosas que desde su punto de vista parecían insignificantes (como las arañas, los payasos y las hienas) hasta el rechazo o abandono. Pero es que Lunática Lovegood no era un ser humano en toda regla. Él nunca la había observado demasiado, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero por todo el castillo se decían cosas de ella, formándole una reputación muy poco agraciada. Se acercó a ella con toda la intención de restarle un par de puntos a ravenclaw, y mandarla a su torre.

\- Lunática. No son horas para rondar los pasillos.

Por el rostro sereno de la aludida, dedujo que ella lo había visto desde antes. Entonces, ¿por qué no había huido, evitando así que su casa se viera perjudicada? Ya lo decía él; Lovegood no era un ser humano normal.

\- Estoy buscando mis zapatos, aún no han regresado. Pensé que quizás podría echar un ojo al castillo, antes de ir a dormir. Por casualidad, ¿No los has visto tú?

Obviando el hecho de que ella había sugerido la posibilidad de que los zapatos pudieran regresar a ella por propia voluntad, el mayor negó con la cabeza, logrando que su flequillo se sacudiera de un lado a otro. Por alguna razón, hoy no tenía ganas de ser hostil con la rubia. ¿De qué servía, si no había nadie que se lo aplaudiera?

\- Bueno, supongo que mañana será otro día. -La chica se encogió de hombros, aunque un semblante de decepción cruzó fugazmente por su rostro. Fue tan efímero, que Draco pensó que sólo lo había imaginado. Después de todo, ¿Quién se ponía triste por culpa de unos zapatos? Al poco rato, la menor continuó hablando. - Si los ves durante tu ronda, ¿podrías avisarme? Son rojas, como la sandía. Incluso huelen a sandía. Los nargles han sido muy desconsiderados durante toda esta semana. - Quizás fueran sus gigantescos ojos de cachorrito atropellado, o el hecho de que su voz era tan suave y relajante como la brisa de verano, pero el joven Malfoy no fue capaz de negarse. De todas formas, no creía encontrar las dichosas zapatillas rojas. Después de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, asintió levemente. Ni siquiera intentaría entablar conversación, puesto que no quería darle cuerda a la bruja.

Mientras esta se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos, rumbo a su sala común, el rubio calló en cuenta de que debió haber quitado 10 puntos a la casa de las águilas por la búsqueda nocturna de una de sus integrantes. Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras doblaba una esquina, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. Su turno había terminado hace cinco minutos, como comprobó una vez que le echó una breve mirada a su costoso reloj de bolsillo. Era parecido a un reloj de arena, sólo que mediante cierto hechizo, debajo aparecía el número de vueltas que había dado durante el día, y cada vuelta era una hora. No era tan preciso, pero le servía al chico para no llegar tarde a las clases. ¿Qué porqué llevaba ese reloj, pudiendo llevar uno que marcara más exactamente la hora? Pues porque simple, y llanamente, en el fondo (muy, muy, muy al fondo) era todo un sentimental.

Sorteó escalones falsos, e ignoró a las inmundas pinturas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza. Al final llegó a su destino, y tras entrar a la sala común, se llevó una muy ingrata sorpresa, que ocultó tan bien bajo una ceja alzada, y una mirada de desdén, se encaminó a donde una un tumulto de serpientes se aglomeraba en torno a la chimenea.

Y es que cómo no, las zapatillas rojas se ven más bonitas quemadas, según Tracey Davis.

Nunca le había gustado esa chica. Pansy, por ejemplo, era chillona, odiosa, mimada, irritante y mandona, pero nunca se rebajaría a ser una hija de puta como lo era Tracey Davis. Y es que esta, aparte de compartir los defectos de su mejor amiga, poseía uno mucho más grande y de mal gusto; despreciaba a todo aquel que no tragara del todo. Y es que vamos, así somos todos en algún punto de nuestras vidas, pero sus ganas de joder eran difíciles de captar. Entre serpientes, se cuidaban. Quizás fuera complicidad, quizás fuera más bien comodidad, pero es que si no lo hacían ellos, todos los demás les darían la espalda. Podría decirse que eran fieles entre ellos, y el ambiente ahí abajo era una mezcla de bromas pesadas, compañerismo y veneno contra un enemigo común.

Pero Tracey Davis no podía decir lo mismo, ya que, siendo la odiosa que era, ni siquiera los de su casa le soportaban. Siempre se quedaba fuera del círculo de amigos, sentada en una esquina, mientras su retorcida cabecita ideaba chismes nuevos para atacar a su propia especie. El mago no tenía claro el porqué era así, pero no representaba ningún beneficio para él, así que seguía la corriente de las agua turbias que despreciaban a la chica de cabellos castaños y dorados.

Podría decirse que cada casa tenía un líder innato, uno que imponía el orden, o incluso el caos más allá de la autoridad de los jefes de casa. Y todos esos supuestos líderes se ganaban el puesto a pulso. Podría decirse que gozaban de un respeto o temor claramente infundado mediante su carácter o influencias, incluso por su historia.

En gryffindor, el niño que vivió sorprendía a más de uno, y lo consideraban como un héroe, por lo que, aunque el moreno no quisiera, era ese supuesto líder.

En ravenclaw, el chico Corner, tenía esa clase de caracter que te hace admirar cada maldita palabra que sale de sus labios, esa clase de personas que siempre da buenos consejos, y posee una mente omnipotente.

En hufflepuff, pese a ser reconocida como la casa más bonachona del colegio, un prepotente Zacharias Smith chasqueaba los dedos y todos sus tejones obedecían. Al ser la mayoría de carácter amable, necesitaban a alguien que les dijera cuándo estaban siendo sumamente inocentes, o para hacerles notar que se aprovechaban de ellos. Draco Malfoy aún no entendía qué hacía Smith en hufflepuff, cuando podría haber sido un muy buen slytherin.

Hablando de la casa de las serpientes, apuesto a que ya saben quién mandaba. Quizás fuera por todo el dinero que poseía, o probablemente porque tenía una impaciencia voraz. Podría decirse que era incluso más irritante que la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. La cosa es que Draco Malfoy andaba a sus anchas, cargando con el título.

Por esto mismo, al verle acercarse, la bolita de alumnos rebeldes, le hizo un hueco.

\- Son las zapatillas de Lovegood. La muy estúpida nunca se da cuenta. ¡Incluso le achaca la culpa a seres inexistentes! - mencionó, una muy pagada de sí misma Tracey Davis. Sólo quería encajar, pero llevaba años con eso, y nada más no le salía.

\- Sé lo que son. - Dicen que un Malfoy nunca falta a su palabra. ¿Debería de hacer caso a ello, o dejar que los minúsculos zapatitos terminarán de avivar el fuego? - Largo de aquí, si no quieren que sus cabezas sean las próximas. - Acto seguido, con un movimiento realmente elegante, apagó el fuego de la chimenea, y aplicó un _reparo_ a los zapatos. Los demás obedecieron, pensando que al chico sólo le molestaba el ruido que estaban causando. Todos menos Pansy, y claro, una consternada Tracey Davis, que se preguntaba qué era lo que había salido mal.

Draco sacó las zapatillas de forma algo hostil, para evitar quemarse, y una vez que estuvieron algo más fríos, tomó ambos de la parte del talón, con una sola mano. Lovegood tenía unos pies extremadamente pequeños.

Enfurruñada, Davis hizo un mohín con la boca antes de alejarse rumbo a la salida. Probablemente a buscar otra víctima.

\- ¡Draco, Draco! - La morena alcanzó al susodicho cuando este subía rumbo a su dormitorio. - ¿Qué? -Fue toda la contestación que obtuvo. - ¿Qué harás con ellos? No es que sean mi estilo, ni mucho menos, sólo tengo curiosidad. Podrías transformarlos en algo más útil, como un casco para el quidditch, o una pulsera, y después regalármela, ya sabes, como esos brazaletes de amistad qu-

-¿Es que nunca te callas? Voy a devolverlos.

Pansy se quedó con una extraña expresión en el rostro; tenía algo de enfado ya que el rubio le había dicho que hablaba demasiado, y perplejidad, ya que éste iba a devolverlos. Que ella supiera, su amigo no era un alma precisamente caritativa.

Al día siguiente, las zapatillas viajaron cómodamente todo el día, en la mochila del joven mago, que buscaba una cabecilla casi tan rubia como la propia.

Salió de clase de herbología, y fue entonces que la vio. Junto al invernadero tres, con unos libros en los brazos, y la barbilla apuntando al cielo. Probablemente estuviera buscando algo en el cielo. Cuando él comenzó a dar zancadas largas hacia ella, esta comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, o al menos esto le pareció a él, ya que seguía ensimismada viendo algo por encima de su cabeza. Para ser tan pequeña, caminaba rápido. Quizá debió gritarle, pero alrededor había alumnos que seguramente le peguntaría más tarde el por qué. La siguió discretamente. En algún punto, la chica se escurrió entre las ramas de un arbusto muy tupido, y desapareció detrás. Al imitarla, se encontró de cara a cara (O no, ya que por la diferencia de altura, Luna le llegaba al pecho) con la dueña de las zapatillas rojas que cargaba en la espalda.

Una voz melodiosa cortó lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Tú crees que las nubes nos busquen forma?


	2. Nubes

**2.- Nubes.**

La cara del rubio más mimado de Hogwarts era todo un poema. La situación se le antojaba totalmente absurda, y la pequeña bruja que tenía al frente pareció notarlo, ya que enarcó una ceja platinada, haciendo énfasis a su pregunta anterior.

— Eso es descabellado. Las nubes ni siquiera conocen el concepto de "forma".

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Has hablado con ellas?

La joven de largos cabellos enmarañados centró su curiosidad en el chico frente a ella; no despegaba su aguda mirada de los orbes contrarios, pese a que estos intentaran desviarse hacia los matorrales que les rodeaban. El dueño de estos estaba visiblemente incómodo. Tan incómodo, que Luna pensó que podría tocar sus emociones.

— No…ellas no hablan.

— ¿Has intentado hablarles? ¿Cómo sabes que son " _ellas_ ", y no " _ellos_ "?

— No…yo…si fueran ellos, no serían " _Las nubes_ " sino " _los nubos_ " Agh… ¡Demonios!

A Draco le daba la impresión de que Luna era una niña; poseía una exorbitante inocencia y una insana curiosidad a partes iguales. No le cabía en la cabeza la respuesta que había dado ante la incongruente interrogante de la chica. ¿Nubos? ¿De dónde lo había sacado? ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Apenas llevaba cinco minutos hablando con esa rareza, y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Luna se balanceaba dulcemente sobre los pies, de un lado a otro. En algún punto, volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, y ahora saludaba a las nubes. Al percatarse se esto, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y recordaba porqué estaba ahí, en esa situación tan anormal. Se descolgó la mochila del hombro, volviéndose a ganar la atención de la menor. Ante su atenta mirada, abrió el cierre, y sacó con una mano ambas zapatillas color sandía… ¡Y vaya que Luna no mentía! De su mochila salía un olor fresco, que le recordaba a verano y calor, pese a que se encontraban en invierno, y los gélidos vientos se azotaran ferozmente contra las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Tendió las zapatillas a su propietaria, quién se lanzó a abrazar a sus zapatos.

— ¡Regresaron!

El heredero de los Malfoy se sentía extraño. Por alguna razón, pequeña una fuerza invisible, incluso intuición, había rescatado aquellos zapatitos, de manera desinteresada, con la única excusa de cumplir a su honorable palabra; palabra que había dado a la lunática del colegio, esa que poseía las pupilas más profundas que alguna vez pudiera ver, dándole el aspecto de una eterna niña. Se mantuvo callado mientras, aterrado, reconocía un sentimiento que se le instalaba en el pecho. _Regocijo_ , por ayudarle. Y es que, si él no obtenía ningún bien a cambio, ¿por qué lo haría? Volteó a ambos lados, asegurándose por quintaba vez que no hubiera mirones alrededor. Él tenía un renombre qué cuidar, y no iba dejar que su fugaz buena acción lo mancillara. De sus pensamientos lo sacó una vocecita etérea, tan pura como su dueña.

— Gracias. Por rescatarlos de los nargles.

— Ya.

La sonrisa que había brotado de la rubia podría ser catalogada como adorable. Draco echó una rápida mirada a su entorno; era una especie de jardinera, que rodeaba un árbol escuálido y medio seco. Había un denso pasto bajo sus pies, y los matorrales que rodeaban todo estaban muy tupidos como para ser invierno. Si ponía más atención al suelo, podía divisar hileras de hongos diminutos, y macetas de margaritas escondidas entre los arbustos. Enarcó una ceja, y Luna, que se había dado cuenta de sus miraditas furtivas, comenzó con una explicación.

— A veces vengo aquí. Pocos alumnos frecuentan las jardineras, a menos de que sean parejitas. Pero nadie quiere a esta en especial, no sé por qué. Ese árbol de ahí —Señaló con la cabeza al árbol reseco, que apenas y era un poco más alto que la rubia. — se llama Dawa, porque nació un lunes. Lo recogí y lo planté aquí, por eso es tan pequeño. —Sin avisar, dio pequeños saltitos rumbo a los hongos que crecían de manera ordenada. Draco ya imaginaba quién los había puesto ahí.— Estos hongos también los he puesto yo. Y las margaritas. ¿Te gustan las flores?

 _No._ Pensó el muchacho. Pero no quería ser tan borde con la entusiasmada niñata. Se notaba que no tenía a nadie más con quién hablar de hongos y árboles con nombres extraños. Puso una mueca y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí antes de que Luna comenzara también a contarle su vida entera, cosa que le importaba menos que un elfo doméstico. Ya salía de la pared de arbustos verde, cuando una vocecita le llegó del otro lado.

— Gracias, Draco Malfoy. Hasta luego.

 _Hasta luego mis polainas_ , pensó. Se escabulló dentro del castillo, agradeciendo a la baja temperatura por proporcionarle discreción, al obligar a la mayoría de alumnos permanecer en las comodidades del castillo. Así nadie podría peguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo, en medio del invierno, saliendo de un arbusto y con cara de haber visto a Merlín danzando hip hop en tanga.

Regresó a su sala común, dispuesto a olvidarse del incidente. Después de todo, no creía que la lunática esa fuera una chismosa, y que contara a todo el mundo que el grandioso Draco Malfoy había " _rescatado_ " a sus zapatos de los _"marglos"_ esos.

Mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Blaise Zabini, se encontró debatiendo fuertemente si las nubes tenían un género específico, o si se podía hablar con ellas, de manera inconsciente. Nunca se lo había planteado, y nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Luna. Y nunca lo admitiría, pero de cierto modo, un gusanillo de orgullo caminaba a través de su pecho, cuando recordaba los "gracias" de parte de la bruja.

— Draco, amigo. ¿Qué ocurre? Pareciera que traes la cabeza en las nubes.

Draco frunció el ceño y tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa, enfurruñado. Dijo una coordenada bien planeada, moviendo a su reina por el tablero, y realmente disfrutó el momento en que esta destruía sin remordimientos al rey negro de su amigo. _Jaque mate._

— Y aun así, soy mejor que tú en el ajedrez.

Draco se pavoneó con arrogancia, disfrutando de la mueca maltrecha de Zabini. En el fondo le preocupaba que la chica Lovegood comenzara a hacer estragos en su bien ordenada cabeza. Pero eso, claro, nadie debía de sospecharlo, mucho menos saberlo.


	3. Sandía y prisión

**3.- Sandía y prisión.**

Terror. Azkaban. ¿No significaban lo mismo? La prisión de roca sólida inducía un terror abismal, que viajaba desde los cimientos, hasta lo más profundo de tus venas. Parecía que quería gritarle al mundo "Mírame" "Témeme". Miedo, angustia, pavor, incluso recelo. Llámale como quieras, que el sentimiento de igual forma va a erizar cada vello que poseas, va a recorrer tu nuca, y va a envolverte en un sudor frío intenso. Y no es que el problema fuera la imponente estructura, ni mucho menos el mar furioso que se azotaba con violencia y rodeaba el lugar. Ni siquiera las rejas de hierro eran las responsables de esa constante sensación de peligro; no. Lo realmente aterrador, se encontraba dentro, resguardado del mundo. Dentro guardaba maldad. Cada recoveco había visto la sangre; en cada pared resonaban aún gritos y sollozos lastimeros. Carcajadas maniáticas se encargaban de que hasta el hombre más valiente, se pensara dos veces entrar ahí.

Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy podía escapar de la oscuridad que se cernía invasiva, sobre él. Eran finales de 1996, y el patriarca de la honorable familia se encontraba recargado contra una esquina llena de hollín, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos, esperando. Por supuesto que él no vendría, si no que mandaría a uno de sus muchos lacayos a hacer los trabajos. Lucius Malfoy supo que su espera había llegado a fin cuando distinguió unas pisadas pesadas por entre los murmullos incongruentes, y los gritos cargados de desvaríos. Definitivamente, él no debería estar ahí. Él no pertenecía a este asqueroso lugar.

La escasa luz provocó que el platinado pudiera percatarse de la silueta oscura que se contorneaba frente a los barrotes de su celda. Ya lo esperaba, pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que aquel mago pudo haber entrado a la prisión. Quizás nunca llegaría a entenderlo del todo.

—Pero qué mal te ves, Lucius.

La voz rasposa de la porción masculina de los hermanos Carrow fue apenas audible, viéndose ahogada frente a la incesante y molesta jauría de locos que había afuera. El aludido, arqueó una ceja, más aun así se las arregló para parecer indiferente. La penumbra le ayudó.

—Tú no estás mucho mejor. Y no tienes la excusa de estar cautivo en Azkaban.

—Excusas, siempre excusas. ¿No te cansas de huir, Malfoy?

Un incómodo silencio entre ambos inundó la celda, incluso los gritos del exterior pasaron a segundo plano.

—Dime lo que viniste a decir, pierdes el tiempo.

—Él va a vengarse.

Amycus Carrow casi pudo escuchar cómo el contrario tragaba saliva con pesadez. Debía admitir, que si estuviera en el lugar de aquel hombre, él mismo estaría cagado de miedo. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que la idiotez y soberbia de Malfoy no lo hubieran ahogado aún.

—Lo sé.

—Quiere que sepas que va a castigarte por tus fallos.

—Lo sé.

—Quiere que entiendas que tarde o temprano, acabaras muerto.

—Lo sé.

—Pero primero, vas a sufrir.

—Lo sé.

—Tú y Narcissa. Tú y Draco.

Su respuesta quedó atrapada en el nudo que se le había comenzado a formar en la garganta. Debía haber supuesto que se tomarían represalias contra su familia. No me malentiendan; Lucius Malfoy era un hombre déspota, de corazón duro y mente fría. Su egolatría no permitía que viera más allá de su perfecta nariz respingada, y de sus grietas, ni siquiera florecillas marchitas sobresalían. Pero era humano. Y todos los humanos poseen un talón de Aquiles.

Su familia.

—Lo sé.

—No va a pedir tu permiso. Pero quiere que pienses en ello, mientras te pudras entre estas cuatro paredes. Con suerte, cuando salgas, habrás perdido la cabeza, y no te importará ver de nuevo a tu familia, destruida.

El hombro extendió una mueca chueca por su rostro. Nunca había sido un sentimental, pero, le tenía lástima a aquel rubio desgraciado. Nunca había pensado ponerse en peligro pero, él tenía cuentas que saldar. Así que, antes de irse y abandonar a Lucius en su miseria, masculló:

—Cuidaré de Narcissa.

Llegados a este punto, Malfoy no sabía si alegrarse por su promesa, o desconfiar.

Probablemente, simplemente perdería la cordura.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una cabellera platinada entre una multitud de estudiantes hormonados e inestables? Luna Lovegood lo había descubierto. Si tuviera que dar una respuesta, esta seguramente sería "Más difícil que encontrar un snorckak de cuerno arrugado."

Cuando por fin lo encontró, salía de la biblioteca, del brazo con Pansy Parkinson, y Blaise Zabini riendo a carcajadas. Luna Lovegood no era una chica tonta. Poseía una agudísima destreza mental para leer a las personas (o incluso animales y criaturas diversas); era casi como un séptimo sentido. Séptimo, porque ella misma reconocía que su sexto sentido era detectar en cualquier lugar, y bajo cualquier circunstancia, la existencia de ese postre que tanto le encantaba; el pudin.

Y es que la bruja tenía una manía por los postres; todo en ella era dulce. Sus gustos cuadraban en esa descripción, incluso. Si tuvieras que utilizar tan sólo tres palabras para describir a la ravenclaw, pues, te sería imposible, ya que necesitarías todo un poema para lograrlo. Era uno de esos misterios de la naturaleza, complicada y simple a la vez. Si descubrieras qué es lo que hay antes de la vida, o después de la muerte, sólo entonces, descubrirías de qué estaba hecha Luna Lovegood, esa chica de brillantes ojos saltones, que eran viajes gratuitos a cualquier mar o cielo azul.

Era un ataque sutil de aplastante sinceridad. Sí, se contradecía, y al mismo tiempo, era pura lógica. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero, pese a todo, lo único que ella podía ver detrás de ciertos orbes grises, eran un par de cortinas que le impedían ver la verdadera naturaleza de Draco Malfoy. Y como quien dice, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Se acercó a él presurosa, y cuando llegó, saludó cortés. Pansy no dio señal de siquiera prestarle atención, mientras que Blaise observaba divertido la situación. Draco, se limitó a rodar los ojos. Por Salazar, estaba en un aprieto. No podía dejar que esa escuálida chica pálida hiciera añicos su reputación. " _Frente a mis amigos no, frente a mis amigos no_ " pensó.

—Hola, Draco.

—Lunática.

La más pequeña se mordió el labio inferior. Empezaba a sospechar de algo. Ya lo probaría.

—Sé que puedo ser pesada, pero, en verdad me gustaría volver a agradecerte el gesto de las zapatillas. Permíteme ofrecerte un tributo.

La risa estruendosa de Zabini no se hizo esperar. Pansy comenzó a atar cabos, repentinamente interesada en la conversación. Ella no se había enterado cuándo, pero ahora su mejor amigo parecía ser un alma caritativa. Le miró de soslayo, llena de incertidumbre.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Oh, ya sabes. Cuando ayudaste a mis zapatillas rojas que huelen a sandía a volver a casa. Apuesto a que tu mochila sigue oliendo un poco a ellas…

Sí, Draco no contaba con que ella diera todos los detalles. Si seguía así, no le quedaría más remedio que vomitar obliviates a todos los presentes.

—Mhm. — Un gruñido fue todo lo que salió. Blaise Zabini estaba a nada de quedarse sin aire, por cierto.

Luna rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, hasta dar con un maltrecho colgante hecho a base de corchos repletos de pinturas. Era como ella; estrafalario, pero de alguna forma, etéreo. De todas formas, no era algo que Draco Malfoy usara, ni en sus peores sueños.

—Ten. Es un collar anti-nargles. De esta forma, me aseguraré de que los nargles te dejen a ti en paz.

Contra todo pronóstico, el Slytherin tomó el collar, de mala gana, pero lo hizo. Solamente que, para desagrado de Luna, e incluso de Pansy, lo botó por ahí. El pobrecillo collar, se perdió detrás de un recoveco.

—No necesito de tus rarezas, Lovegood. Piérdete, como tus zapatillas.

La bruja perteneciente a la casa de las águilas, había visto lo que temía que vería. Sólo faltaba una fase para comprobar sus teorías. La llevaría a cabo después de recuperar su collar.

—Está bien. Adiós, Draco Malfoy. —Hizo una pausa, mientras observaba con detenimiento a sus otros dos acompañantes. — Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini. —Sólo el moreno le devolvió el saludo, con un efusivo movimiento de mano. Tiempo después, cuando iban camino a las mazmorras, este, entre risotadas, dijo:

—Así que eres un fanático de las sandías, ¿Malfoy?

Sólo se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro, de un muy malhumorado Draco.


	4. Estrambótica

Si agudizaras el oído en cualquier pasillo del castillo, podrías enterarte de muchas cosas. Los chismes corrían como la pólvora, y era fácil hacerte alguna especie de fama. Te enterarías de banalidades, como que ella era atípica, estrafalaria, singular. Seguramente tenía las respuestas de todo. ¿A qué sabían los colores? A algodón de azúcar, diría ella. ¿A dónde miraban los girasoles cuando la implacable noche se apoderaba de un trocito de mundo? Soñaban con el sol, diría ella. ¿Había vida en otros planetas? Naturalmente, diría ella.

A veces, todo el mundo cree que tiene el derecho de juzgar, de analizar, de murmurar.

A veces, todo el mundo te lastima.

A veces, todo el mundo te hace dudar de tus mismas convicciones.

A veces, todo el mundo tenía la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té.

A veces, no puedes ser tan fuerte.

Dicen que tememos de lo que desconocemos. Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a temer de algo que ni siquiera sabemos que existe del todo? Muchas veces, las personas no necesitan que los demás las entiendan. Sólo necesitan que les dejen en paz.

Mientras era aborrecida por sus irreverencias, era aclamada por su serenidad, por su inagotable creatividad, por la luz que cargaba siempre. Pocos eran los que realmente le apreciaban, pero de entre esos pocos, estaba ella misma.

Después de todo, seguía siendo humana. Seguía cargando con todos los defectos que esa raza trae consigo. Hacía muchos años, había iniciado un conflicto bélico; en las trincheras se escondían sus virtudes, mientras que sus defectos tiraban a matar. Mas logró encontrarse a ella misma; a ignorar, a perdonar. +

Después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza tener esa paz previa a la guerra, que pone nerviosos a los valientes, y que convierte en salvajes a los cobardes.

Le costó, pero al final, sus defectos se convirtieron en virtudes. Aprendió a amar sus ruinas, y a encontrar belleza en su incendio. Después de todo, a lo mejor, al desastre sólo hay que abrazarlo.

A ella le funcionó mejor que cualquier otra táctica o estrategia de guerra; porque sí. Porque había ganado todas las batallas. Clamaba victoria, se declamaba vencedora. Y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Poco se habla de cuánto cuesta llegar hasta donde se está actualmente.

Con todos sus dilemas internos, se dirigió a la biblioteca, teniendo que saltarse la clase de historia de la magia para poder congeniar en tiempo y forma con alguien que probablemente estuviera estancado en la misma contienda de sentimientos que ella cruzó hace tiempo. De mente terca y corazón puro, así era Luna Lovegood. Y su anhelo de turno, era ayudar a Draco Malfoy a ganar su batalla.

Sabía que él estaría ahí, leyendo algún tomo de transformaciones, que era, en secreto, su materia favorita.

Sabía que él estaría ahí, sin otra compañía que su libro, quien era, en secreto, su mejor amigo.

Y sabía todo esto, porque, cuando no frecuentas la interacción humana, te limitas a observar. Entró sin más incertidumbre al lugar, y tomó asiento al frente de él. Apenas lo hizo, el mayor levantó la mirada, y luego, dio una mirada al lugar, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Parecía casi una especie de paranoia.

— ¿Lunática?

— No, sólo es Luna.

— Ya. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

— No tienes que fingir más. No hay nadie.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, dubitativo. ¿De qué hablaba la contraria?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sé que tu reputación es muy importante para ti.

— Lo es. ¿Y eso qué?

— Sé que tienes mied-

— Yo no tengo ningún miedo. — Interrumpió el chico, impasible.

— Sí que lo tienes. Tienes miedo a la gente. A lo que opinan, a lo que ven.

— No me conoces. — Remarcó, haciendo gala de la mejor cara de póquer que poseía.

— Tienes razón. Pero es que no me dejas. No me permites ver a través de ti.

Fue entonces que el mago puso una cara de incertidumbre mal disimulada. ¿De qué rayos hablaba esa chiflada con olor a sandía?

— Pues no lo intentes, y vete a buscar a tus criaturas imaginarias.

— ¿Te refieres a los nargles? No son imaginarios.

— Como sea. Sólo...sólo vete. — El rubio rodó los ojos, sumamente abrumado.

— ¿Te gustan los picnics? Porque estás cordialmente invitado a uno.

— ¿Q-qu-...?— Era impresionante la velocidad con la que la contraria cambiaba de tema, de pensamiento, de actitud.

— En la jardinera. Después de tu clase de herbología.

— P-per-

— Nada de peros. Tú hiciste algo por mí, y ahora haré algo por ti.

Seguido de eso, se levantó con gracia y dejó atrás a un muy confundido Draco Malfoy, que, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que le intrigaba de una manera anormal. ¿Iría al día de campo? Sería sumamente extraño. Quién sabe. Quizás la bruja sólo quería tener un amigo por primera vez en su vida.

Pero él no lo necesitaba; tenía a Pansy...a Blaise...aunque Blaise fuera un soberano idiota...y aunque Pansy fuera una chismosa irritante...pero, amigos, ¿O no?

Además, en este punto de su vida, tenía mejores cosas qué pensar. No podía distraerse, no era el momento. Su padre seguía encarcelado, y un aura lúgubre se extendía ansiosa por su entorno. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que vendría. No, sólo imaginaba la decepción que seguro sentiría Luna cuando él faltara al picnic, y un pequeñísimo nudo se apretaba en su estómago, causando una desagradable sensación de incomodidad. Y es que, no podía ir, no, no debía.

¿Para qué ir?

Arriesgaba demasiado. No iba a ayudarle en nada, ni a ella tampoco. Debía resignarse a aceptar que aquel sentimiento de orgullo por haberla ayudado había sido de todo menos molesto, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera de control. Eso le pasaba por tener instantes fugases de debilidad. Ahora ella seguro pensaba que era la persona más encantadora del mundo, y estaba lejos de la verdad.

No, definitivamente no iría. Y ella tendría que desilusionarse.


	5. Cuéntame

Define alegre.

— Estado de plena satisfacción y buen ánimo que nos invade y que generalmente tiene que ver con haber recibido alguna buena noticia, con que nos sucedió algo muy positivo que estábamos esperando con ansias, entre otras cuestiones. Cuando nos encontramos alegres irradiamos alegría y somos capaces de contagiarla a nuestro alrededor y entorno para que puedan acercarse a ese estado de satisfacción.

Define triste.

— Estado anímico que ocurre por un acontecimiento desfavorable que suele manifestarse con signos exteriores como el llanto, pesimismo, melancolía, falta de ánimo, baja autoestima, en otros estados de insatisfacción.

¿Y qué sientes tú?

—No... no lo tengo claro.

— Me lo imaginé.

El cielo se teñía de un imposible azul. Ni siquiera había nubes pululando alrededor. La única sombra que les acogía, cariñosa como una madre, era la que proyectaban las débiles ramas del único árbol de la jardinera, cuyas hojas crecían esplendorosas sin ton ni sol. Podía sentir cómo el césped mal cortado arañaba su piel; como las salvajes margaritas se hundían bajo su toque. Pero lo que más le estremecía, era sentir las puntas de unos cabellos dorados como el oro, acariciando descuidadamente sus orejas. Era tremendamente surrealista; descubrir que le gustaba sentir. Al menos por el momento.

El chico arqueó una ceja muy rubia, que ella nunca llegó a ver, puesto que se entretenía jugueteando con una mariquita que se había trepado, confianzuda, a su muñeca izquierda.

— ¿Sabes?

— Qué.

— Es como si fueras un diccionario. Te sabes las respuestas, pero en realidad, no lo sientes. Eres extraño.

Lunática decía que él era extraño. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

— Tú eres extraña. Sientes demasiado.

La contraria fijó entonces sus saltones ojos en él, curiosa, dejando de lado su preciada mariquita con tres manchas negras. Los orbes de hielo le devolvieron la mirada. No reflejaban expresión alguna. En parte, eso era un avance. Podría significar que el slytherin se encontraba relajado, así como estaba, tirado en el césped, observando el color infinito del cielo.

— Me gusta tu reloj.

— Ya.

— ¿Fue un regalo?

Le miró entonces de una forma diferente. Similar a cuando te atrapan con las manos en la masa, cuando descubre tu madre que has sido tú el que ha roto sus estimadas pertenencias. Inconscientemente, cubrió la muñeca donde yacía el reloj con la otra mano, esperando que la menor cambiara de tema al no verlo más.

— Quizá.

— ¿Tu madre?

— No. Mi padre.

— ¿Y por qué un reloj?

— ¿Y por qué no te callas?

— Lo siento.

Había dicho que no iba a venir. Había decidido no llegar a las jardineras. Y entre más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de que no perdía nada con llegar. No lograba entender qué misterios envolvían a la rubia; no encontraba una explicación lógica para explicar por qué su actitud le llenaba de una insana curiosidad; ella tenía una peculiaridad mística, tan diferente a todo lo que conocía, que no podía apartar la mirada.

Mientras él se quedaba callado sobre el césped, ella se incorporó con la ligereza de un ave, para rebuscar un botecillo de pudin de chocolate en la canasta repleta de comida que llevaba. Draco nunca hubiera podido imaginar que ella comiera tato, pues estaba extremadamente delgada y pálida. _Como él._

Nunca había tenido contacto con una personalidad tan estrafalaria. Parecía como si a ella no le importara su cabello, como Pansy. Parecía que le importaba un pepinillo no encajar con un grupo de personas. Como Davis. Parecía que, en definitiva, mandaba a la mierda a todos. A su reputación, a las malas personas. Lo contrario a él. Tan contraria, que a veces un profundo sentimiento se le incrustaba en las entrañas. Abrazaba sus costillas, amenazando con romperlas. Y lo mismo con su tráquea, con su cabeza. Incomodidad. Incluso un temor muy leve. ¿Acaso Luna Lovegood sentía, como lo hacía él? ¿Es que se puede sentir un mismo sentimiento de manera diferente? Últimamente pensaba demasiado; de todo y de nada. Culparía a la escuálida rubia de ojos de rana.

— Era mi cumpleaños. — No le contestó. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Ella proseguía degustando su postre. Esto molestó un poco al rubio, y siguió, para obtener su atención.— El reloj lleva en la familia por siglos. Es la tradición. — Se ahorraría el hecho de que, teniendo diez años y un padre sumamente frívolo, recibir tal responsabilidad, era un honor. Se sentía tan bien ser su hijo...lástima que ese gozo fuera a desaparecer con el tiempo.— Lo llevará mi hijo. Y el hijo de mi hijo. Y el hijo del hijo de mi hijo.

— ¿Y si hay niñas?

— Se da prioridad al heredero varón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es la tradición. Él seguirá con el apellido.

— No me gustan tus tradiciones.

— Nadie te obliga.

La bruja se encogió de hombros. En realidad no le estaba dando tanta importancia, y eso exasperaba al contrario. Al final, se decidió a tomar algo de la canasta.

— Tienes razón.

— Entonces no preguntes.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No siempre te va a gustar la respuesta.

— Pero voy a saberla.

— Y supongo que piensas que el conocimiento es poder.

— No. Sólo soy cotilla.—Una enigmática sonrisa se le extendió de oreja a oreja a la ravenclaw.—Ahora, cuéntame más.

Si conocieras bien a Draco Malfoy, sabrías que teme a los espacios cerrados, puesto que su amorosa tía, cuando era pequeño, se alegraba al verlo llorar desconsolado cuando le encerraba en alguna habitación pequeña. Sabrías que su shampoo huele a manzana desde que tiene uso de razón, y que deteste afeitarse porque su piel es sensible. Sabrías que Blaise Zabini le hace burla de esto. Sabría que su lugar favorito es el regazo de su madre, y que tiene una pasión incontrolable dirigida a todos los caramelos con suficiente colorante y azúcar como para picarle una muela. Sabrías que, cuando pequeño, se atragantaba con el azúcar, y su padre le reprendía severamente. Gracias a eso, el pequeño Draco, aprendió a ser cuidadoso; no dejaba un rastro de azúcar por toda la cocina, se limpiaba muy bien las comisuras de la boca, y amenazaba a los desafortunados elfos domésticos que pudieran verle cometer tal atrocidad.

Al final del día, Luna Lovegood, terminó conociendo a Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Hola! Sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos, y de sólo una escena, y no sé si eso sea cómodo para ustedes...así que haré mención de eso aquí para que me lo digan.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


	6. Davis

**6.- Davis**

Con los rulos de un vil color ordinario cayendo por su espalda, como sus sueños. A veces no eres lo que eres, ¿verdad? A veces nadie lo es. Sabe que podría ser mejor, pero la mentira ya es tan grande, que hasta se la ha creído ella misma. Se mira al espejo, y en lo profundo, espera que lo que se refleja en el mismo, no sea su rostro, ni su alma.

Quizás fue culpa de todo el cúmulo de situaciones que nunca vivió lo que la hace tan ella. Porque claro, siempre debe de haber algún culpable. Achacarse la respectiva falla. Entrando en detalles, quizá la completa culpa era de sus padres, por traerla al mundo de clase alta. De la aristocracia, por decidir que unos eran mejores que otros. De la evolución, por delinear lo que vendría siendo su especie. Del puñetero universo, por existir, y hacer existir todo lo demás.

Pero es difícil enojarse con la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, de todas las formas de la energía, materia, impulso, leyes y constantes físicas. Era extremadamente agotador estar en constante desacuerdo con el creador de tu miseria, de tu felicidad, y de tu miedo.

Era un cansancio infernal el tener que lidiar con un padre que se enfocaba en robar oro bajo el disfraz de un político privilegiado, mientras se intoxicaba a morir en su oficina, esa a la que nunca pudo entrar, porque no era bienvenida.

Era agobiante ser cruelmente ignorada por una señora de mediana edad a la que ni siquiera le recordabas el nombre. Era abrumador tener tres pisos de puros lujos para ti sola, cuando lo único que alguna vez llegaste a anhelar fue ser envuelta en los cálidos brazos de la mujer de rizos dorados que veías cada vez que te atrevías a pasar por delante del salón de té. Siempre estaba rodeada de otras señoras de la misma edad, pero ninguna tan bella y delicada como la mujer de rizos dorados, la de nombre desconocido.

La elfina que se hizo cargo de su educación, insistía en que debía llamarla madre, pero nunca tuvo siquiera la breve oportunidad de hacerlo. Tenía once cuando murió, de soledad, según se supone. No se enteró hasta casi un año después, cuando volvió del colegio, que la bellísima mujer de rizos dorados pasó al otro plano. La primera vez que estuvo tan cercana a su propio progenitor fue la vez que la mansión se vistió de un imposible color negro, y llevó flores blancas hasta un trozo de mármol exquisitamente grabado con un nombre que nunca reconoció como familiar.

Muchas brujas de extravagantes sombreros de plumas y encajes lloraban a la bruja fallecida, pero ella nunca derramó una lágrima.

Ella siguió implorando atención, sólo que comprobó que si lo hacía de una forma mucho más violenta, recibía más interés de parte de los demás individuos.

Además, era mucho más fácil gritarle a los demás todo aquello que no podía vociferarle al universo.

Definitivamente, ser aquella chiquilla de rulos marrones y ojos de un apagado color ámbar, era sumamente extenuante. Era muy difícil ser Tracey Davis, y no abandonarse en el intento.

Pero somos lo que decidimos ser. Y en la recta final, ella decidió ser la peor versión de sí. Tracey Davis perdió su batalla.

.

.

.

¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte de hablar de ti?

Dar al oyente todo el arsenal necesario para destruir cada fibra de tu salud mental.

Abrirse a otra persona era terriblemente absurdo, era debilidad. Era exponer sus miedos y vender sus sueños. Era ser humano, y en definitiva, a él no le gustaba sentirse así. O sí le gustaba, y por eso hizo lo que hizo.  
Y una mierda, que se había ido a confesar con la chica más desquiciada de toda Inglaterra. Una que comprendía su amor por los alimentos dulces. Una que no compartía todo aquello que se te había enseñado desde que cagaste el primer pañal.

Una que creía en criaturas invisibles, y usaba zapatillas olor a sandía.

Su corazón latía con desenfreno cada vez que la idea de que la niña de ojos saltones fuera de pasillo en pasillo soltando tus banalidades le pasaba por la cabeza. El ceño se fruncía, al igual que uno de sus impotentes puños. Se sentía cálido, pero no como el regazo de su madre en una noche de tormenta. Cálidamente sofocante, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, y algo en el pecho contrayéndose por el mismo fuego que amenazaba con salir de su cráneo.

¿Era acaso la vergüenza? ¿El insistente sentimiento de haberte puesto en ridículo?

Lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy trató de olvidarlo, de olvidar que alguna vez habló con _ella_. Pero el insomnio llegó para recordárselo.

Pronto desearía que un par de rumores fueran su peor problema.

Mientras llegaba la tragedia, se pasaría los días tratando de evitar a Luna, quién se hizo hueco a empujones, sin piedad alguna, aunque pareciera pacífica y pequeña. Aunque siempre llevara consigo un par de florecillas, o ropa demasiado grande para ella, y para cualquier otra persona. Aunque fuera todo aquello que el rubio nunca aspiró a conocer.

No duró demasiado, pues a la semana, dicho manojo de aparente calma, llegó de nuevo, a asegurarse de que no la extrañara demasiado.

— ¿Ahora sí aceptarás mi collar anti-nargles?

.

.

.

 **N/A:**

 **Qué bonito todo lo que me han dejado en los comentarios/reviews. Se me complicaron un poco las cosas, pero por fin actualicé esto. Ah.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


	7. Mírame brillar

**Mírame brillar.**

Draco Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, como lo somos todos. Después de todo, contenemos multitudes; de sentimientos, de recuerdos, de lugares, de defectos que opacan nuestras virtudes. Y mientras que nunca fue un mediocre, el venazo de cobardía arremetía contra su vida de una forma u otra. Y era ingenuo, súmamente ingenuo, al pensar que confiar en una chica de ojos azules y saltones sería uno de sus peores errores.

—Me agradas.

Una chica de voz aguda, pero de todas formas, la única voz que le aclaraba sin énfasis de conveniencia, cinismo o rodeos lo mucho que le agradaba. Una voz a la que nunca contestaba, puesto que en su insana consciencia le sonaba absurdo, ridículo.

Quizá un día aprendiera que era mejor decir las cosas cuando hubiera oportunidad, antes de que, inevitablemente, simplemente, fuera muy tarde.

Es sólo que ese día, él no sabía lo mucho que le agradaba ella.

Habían pasado un par de días, probablemente. Días en los que pasaba más tiempo con rubias que con morenas. Días en los que huyó de la toxicidad reflejada en los altos cristales que separaban el lago de una sala común pintada de verde. Días en los que se permitió, sólo un poco, ser Draco, y no Malfoy.

Si ahora le preguntaran el porqué se encontraba a altas horas de la noche caminando sin aparente rumbo entre ramas secas y espinas que se le atoraban en el dobladillo de la túnica, seguiría sin respuesta. Sería demasiado sencillo decir que era _su_ culpa; que ella, y sólo ella, lo había arrastrado hasta el bosque; ella y su voz aguda, y sus orbes intensos, y su insistencia. Ella, y su mano infinitamente pálida, pero extrañamente cálida que se había prendido de la suya en algún punto del recorrido. Pero eso significaría suponer que él estaba allí por _ella,_ y, qué humillante.

Interminables abedules blanquecinos se alzaban sobre ellos, imponentes, haciéndole preguntarse la razón por la que Luna no presentaba ningún signo de turbación, y seguía poniendo un pie frente a otro, sin titubear. Parecía que podría recorrer el lugar con los ojos vendados, sólo poniendo su palma libre ante la corteza irregular de todo aquello alrededor.

Él por otra parte, recibía los impulsos de agarrar con fuerza a la menor, devolver cada uno de los pasos, y llegar a los límites de el colegio. Con temor, debía de admitir que estaba aterrorizado. Por _ella_ y por su bosque. Por _ella_ y todo lo que se movía a su dulce alrededor. El miedo nunca es malo. El miedo es una alerta de parte del cerebro; te dice que tengas cuidado. Te dice que estés preparado, porque algo sale de tu normatividad. Y era completamente entendible que alguien acostumbrado a alfombras persas y ropaje de lino fino le tuviese un terror profundo a la oscuridad, donde sabías que había mucho más de lo que pudieses imaginar. Y no monstruos, sino criaturas reales, pequeñas y feroces, como los mosquitos, crisopos roñosos, serpientes y Luna Lovegood.

Internándose cada vez en la oscuridad, una especie de _no sé qué_ comenzó a bailar en su estómago. Pero no era un tango, o un ballet, si no una danza folclórica que le zapateaba las tripas de manera dolorosa.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Espera un poco más.

La negrura que se presentó ante ellos era tan intensa, ilimitada y absorbente, que no podían ni siquiera definir la silueta del otro. Ahora comprendía por qué había tomado su mano. Esta situación, en el futuro, llegó a convertirse en un sentimiento. Uno repulsivo, pero a la vez calmante, porque a pesar de estar sumidos en un mar oscuro y lleno de criaturas nocivas, tenían la certeza de tenerse.

Estaba seguro de que estaban en una pequeña explanada, rodeada de árboles que impedían atisbar siquiera un trozo de cielo. Un jalón por parte de su guía le obligó a imitarla y tomar asiento en el suelo. Era una noche cálida, una noche cálida como la mano que seguía sin soltarle. Y quizá esta narración esté siendo igual de repetitiva que sus recuerdos, porque siempre que tiene oportunidad, vuelve a este recuerdo; a esta noche.

—¿Qué...?

—Míralas. Míralas brillar.

Levantó la vista cuando una tenue esfera de luz saliera de la mismísima nada. Y seguida de la primera, llegó una segunda. La tercera, la cuarta, la quinta. Puntos de luz amarillenta, del tamaño de uvas inmaduras, que les rodeaban a ambos, haciendo frente a la invasiva oscuridad, como valientes soldados. Y de repente, fueron muchas más; decenas y decenas, bailando de allí para allá sobre el forro negro de la noche.

—¿Luciérnagas?

La ravenclaw asintió, aunque él no podía verla.

—A veces vengo aquí, a bailar con ellas.

Muchas más llegaron. Era como si la rubia les diera confianza, como si la quisieran. Y cuando fueron tantas, tantas, que el lugar adoptó una luz tenue, capaz de alumbrarles las caras y los destellos del cabello, fue como si ella misma fuera una de ellas, bailando entre ellas, riendo delicadamente, irradiando luz propia.

Fue cuando la vio brillar.

Y fue cuando el miedo se fue, por estúpido y asqueroso, y humillante, y ridículo que suene.


End file.
